


Looking for a fic 3: why does this keep happening

by Another_Introvert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Introvert/pseuds/Another_Introvert
Summary: Damn you brain for forgetting to bookmark stuff you like
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a fic 3: why does this keep happening

Pretty sure this was written between the first Far From Home trailer and the movie's release, but I could be wrong. 

Basically Tony survived Endgame and Peter very briefly disappeared after fighting one of the Elementals, and walks in on Tony yelling on Nick Fury. Any help finding this would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
